The Ouroboros Chronicles
by JayVitolo
Summary: Everything comes full circle. Post IOTH. Chapter 7 posted. FINISHED...
1. Dead Man's Hand

Dead Man's Hand  
Post IOTH By JayVitolo  
I have no intent to infringe on copy writes, intellectual properties,  
or to make money. I'm just here to offer closure to the Pretender  
fans of the word.  
  
The deck is stacked, the cards have been drawn.  
  
It's now a matter of life and death. The competition is fiercer now than ever before, Miss Parker on one side, Mr. Lyle on the other, and Jarod is the balance. If Miss Parker wins the games, a virus is removed from the Centre. However, if Lyle becomes the victor everybody loses. The game is simple, cat and mouse.to the victor goes the spoils. The balancing point, Jarod, has no idea what this means for him.or what changes may happen.  
  
Jarod is standing outside an old movie theater looking at the posters on the wall. Casablanca and Gone With the Wind are the prevalent ones. He walks over to an elderly woman standing by the Casablanca poster.  
  
"Excuse me, what are these for?" asks Jarod inquisitively.  
  
"What?" the elderly woman turns to him. "Haven't you ever seen a movie before?"  
  
"A what? What's a 'movie'?"  
  
The woman gives him a puzzled look and looks him over. "How old are you son?"  
  
Jarod smiles to her and scratches the back o his neck. "I'm 32 years old. Why do you ask?"  
  
She lets out a laugh and follows with a sigh. Almost out of pity. "You're 32 and you've never been to a movie before? You must have had some harsh parents."  
  
Jarod's head starts to hang. His right hand goes through his hair before returning to his pocket. "I've led a rather sheltered life. I just recently got to know my father and my sister, my brother died a few years back, and I'm trying to find my mom again."  
  
The lady's face turns to a look of pain and frustration. "I know how you feel. My dad left when I was a little girl and my mother died after marrying again. But don't worry, I'm sure you'll find them."  
  
Jarod smiles as the woman continues.  
  
"The point of a movie is to make people forget what is happening in their life. For an hour out of the day, a depressed person can laugh and have a good time. Why don't you take advantage of this." She finishes and shows Jarod where the booth is.  
  
Jarod walks over to the counter and looks at the man behind it. He notices his name is Mitch.  
  
"Hello Mitch. I'd like to see a movie."  
  
Mitch looks up form the counter that he was drawing on to see a man in a black coat looking at him.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Which would you recommend?"  
  
"Try the Three Stooges, they're pretty funny. Next showing is in ten minutes."  
  
Jarod's face lights up. He's seen the Three Stooges before. "I'll take one then."  
  
Jarod pays for the ticket and goes to walk inside before he hears a voice that freezes him. It sends chills and pleasure up and down his spine every time it's heard.  
  
"JAROD!" Miss Parker yells his name as she gets out of the black sedan. Her gun is drawn as he spins around to face her.  
  
"Shit" mumbles Jarod under his breath. "There's nowhere to go" he begins to think.  
  
"Finally I have you. You're coming with me, Boy Wonder." Miss Parker grabs his wrist just as a second car screeches to a halt behind hers. Mr. Lyle and Raines step out and walk up to her.  
  
"Well done Parker," wheezes Raines. "I knew it was a good idea to follow you and Sam."  
  
"He's mine. I found him, I win the game." Miss Parker snaps back. "If you don't mind, Jarod and I will meet you back at the Centre."  
  
"Not so fast sis." Lyle steps between her and the car. "You don't seem to understand, Raines is the boss now. He says what happens and how it happens."  
  
Raines picks up where Lyle left off. "And since it was Lyle's idea how to find Jarod, he is the one that takes him back."  
  
"That's bullshit." Miss Parker pushes past Lyle and Raines to get to her car. Sam opens the door and Miss Parker pushes Jarod inside before going in after him. Sam walks around and looks at Lyle and Raines.  
  
"It was her idea. I'm just following orders" says Sam as he walks past.  
  
Lyle grabs him by the arm and looks him square in the eye. "Make SURE that you get back to the Centre. Something is going on here and I." he looks over to Raines "WE don't like the smell of it."  
  
Sam shakes his head yes as he walks around to the driver's side of the car. The black Lincoln sedan speeds off towards the Centre as Lyle and Raines look at each other.  
  
"Phase one is complete. Now on to phase two" Lyle says as he adjusts the collar of his shirt.  
  
"Just remember you're side of the deal" growls Raines as he wheels his oxygen tank to the other side of the car. They both get inside as the car drives off to follow Miss Parker and Jarod.  
  
They pull into the Centre just as Miss Parker's phone goes off. She answers it in her usual greeting but a slightly happier tone.  
  
"What?" Miss Parker holds the phone up to her right ear as she looks at Jarod. "He looks bitter," she thinks to herself as she sees him staring at the floor of the car.  
  
"Y, you seem happy today," answers Broots. He looks at Sydney standing next to him with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"I should be. I have Jarod." She smiles a little as the words play again in her head, "I have Jarod." She looks at him again and he looks at her with the same look he had in Scotland. The look brings pain to her heart as she continues to look at him.  
  
"W, what!" Broots nearly falls out of his chair at the remark. Sydney notices and pushes the speaker function on the office phone.  
  
"Parker?" Sydney's inquisitive voice fills her ears.  
  
"I did it Syd. I finally caught Jarod." She steps out of the car and starts to help Jarod out as she continues to talk. "I'll meet you two in SL-6." She hangs up as Jarod continues to look at her.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me? Why can't you just forget about me?" Jarod looks almost submissive as he speaks.  
  
"Because I couldn't ever since you said something to me in Scotland." She repeats his words, "I hate to see someone miss a turning point when one is staring right in their face." She thinks of the words again and the pain returns to her heart.  
  
"So I have that much of an impact on you?"  
  
"More than you'll ever think" responds Miss Parker as she directs him into the elevator. She presses the button for SL-6 and leans against the wall. She begins to think of the first kiss she gave Jarod and the "weakness" she showed in Scotland. Maybe it wasn't weakness after all. Maybe that was the truth.  
  
The doors open again as Sydney and Broots are standing there. Sydney smiles as he is happy to see Jarod again. Broots clears his throat and the dejected look on Jarod's face as Miss Parker directs Jarod to a chair in an open room. All three stand by him as he looks up.  
  
Broots is the first to break the silence. "Miss Parker, I have some.bad news."  
  
Parker looks over to him with an air of confidence. "What is it?"  
  
"It's about the capture of Jarod and the 'game' that Raines made this into." Broots clears his throat.  
  
"Well speak up."  
  
Broots looks visually upset by the news. "When you were in the elevator, word came from Raines himself. The credit of Jarod's capture is going to Lyle."  
  
Sydney speaks up as Miss Parker's face is etched into a look of surprise. "We are told that you aren't supposed to leave this room until they get back."  
  
"And that's what I intend to enforce." Willie's voice booms through the room as he steps into the doorframe. "You two leave now."  
  
Broots and Sydney begin to leave but not before Sydney leaves her with one last comment, "I'm sorry Parker." After they are gone, Willie slams the door shut and waves goodbye to the two occupants of the room.  
  
TBC.feedback would be appreciated. 


	2. Shadow Play

Shadow Play By JayVitolo  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Pretender rights or properties. I am just a fan that wants closure like everybody else.  
  
A helicopter breezes through the ocean sky towards the island of Madeira. A spotlight shines to the eastern side of the island and follows a sweeping motion. A faint shimmer is visible on the coast and the helicopter prepares for a decent. As it touches ground, two men in suits step out onto the sand and run over to the metallic box. It is closed and carried aboard the helicopter almost as fast as the men left. In an instant the helicopter is once again in the air.  
  
A phone rings in an office room of the Centre. "This is Lyle," answer the nine-fingered man. He smiles at the news he hears from the other end. The phone receiver is placed back into the cradle as he spins the chair around. He hits a button on a speaker next to him.  
  
"I need to speak with Raines."  
  
Miss Parker is pacing around her cell about to lose her mind. All Jarod has done since they got locked up was sit in the corner and etch marks into the walls behind him.  
  
"Cree craw, toad's foot. Geese walk barefoot," says the pretender. He's added a rocking motion now and Miss Parker is almost gone.  
  
"Stop it with that damn song already. I'm really gonna need a psychiatrist after this one." Miss Parker stops at the door and tries to get a hold of Willie. "Hey Willie, any chance of getting something to eat?"  
  
Willie looks at her and smiles. He sees a rat running by and pulls his gun out of the holster. Miss Parker stops him before he gets a shot off.  
  
"Never mind." She looks back at Jarod who is fixed on the air vent. She follows his eyes and sees a silhouette staying back at her, its waving now. "Angelo! I never thought I'd love to see Cousin It," she thinks.  
  
Screeching wheels can be heard followed by two sets of shoes. Raines can be heard wheezing orders at Willie. Miss Parker leans closer to the door and hears the fateful words. "We found them. No sign of Mr. Parker either." Even though he isn't her father, those words still hurt. She looked up to him for years, held him in fatherly regards, now he has disappeared again.  
  
"They need more hand to get this thing off the chopper. Willie, go up and cover them. Lyle and I will watch these two." Raines and Lyle walk over to the room with Miss Parker and Jarod. They look in as Parker sees Lyle crack a smile and uncovers his gun. Raines has no idea what's happening before he is shot in the back.  
  
Miss Parker jumps back at the sound and Jarod snaps back to reality. Lyle looks down at the former head of the Centre and smiles at Miss Parker. "I don't need him anymore," chuckles Lyle. Miss Parker can't believe what she has just seen; Lyle murdered their father right in front of them.  
  
"You sick son of a bitch. Wh, why? Are you?" Miss Parker steps back in disbelief as Jarod stand facing the window.  
  
"Tell me you didn't know. Not even our boy genius figured it out? Oh god, this is priceless." Lyle is almost in tears he's laughing so hard.  
  
"Figure out what you sick freak? That you can kill on the drop of a dime? I figured that out when you murdered Kyle!" Jarod is now up against the bars of the door trying to grab at Lyle.  
  
Lyle sticks his gun up and points it at Jarod forcing him to back away. "Easy there smart ass. I didn't murder Kyle. Did you forget I was aiming for you? Now incase you both didn't know, which it looks like you didn't, I was sent to work in the Centre by the Triumvirate." Lyle has a smug look on his face as he basically puts his hand on his knees.  
  
With a look like he is talking to toddlers, he continues, "Basically I hold the Triumvirates best interests at heart. And then I act on them. They want the scrolls, I give them up, and then I control the Centre. Amazing how that works, huh?"  
  
"You're sick," snaps Miss Parker as she walks back up to the door.  
  
Lyle feels his forehead and looks at the lights. He then puts his middle and index fingers on his neck and looks at his watch. "Actually, no sis, I'm the picture of health." He grins again and turns to walk down the corridor as Parker and Jarod yell after him.  
  
Willie is carrying the scrolls back from the landing pad as Lyle meets him in the lobby. "Mr. Raines had an unfortunate accident in SL-6. Make sure he receives proper medical attention and is nursed back to proper health. Also, make sure his mind is unaffected from this trauma." Willie winks at Mr. Lyle as he hands off the scrolls.  
  
Lyle walks into his office and sets the scrolls on his desk before he notices Sydney walking through his doors.  
  
"I demand to see Parker and Jarod." Sydney's voice seems cold.  
  
"Ah, a little disturbed today Sydney?" Lyle turns around to face Sydney. "How about no. They just experienced a great deal of trauma and shouldn't have visitors for a couple of days." Lyle points to his head and inhales, "Just to make sure they can handle it mentally." He winks at Sydney as he turns to his phone.  
  
Lyle no sooner picks the receiver up before Sydney grabs his shoulder. Lyle is spun around to see Sydney's eyes lock onto his. "Listen to my words, I DEMAND to see Parker and Jarod."  
  
Lyle keeps his eyes locked on Sydney as he jerks his shoulder away. Without breaking eye contact, Lyle tugs at the front of his suit to straighten it. Lyle takes a deep breath and then exhales before straightening his tie. Eyes locked onto Sydney's he breaks the silence, "NO."  
  
Sydney thrusts his hands into his pockets as he runs his tongue over the front of his teeth. In an instant, Sydney's right hand is around Lyle's throat and is pushing Lyle onto his desk. Sydney stares into his eyes and points at him with his left hand. Lyle looks visibly shocked. "I DEMAND to SEE Parker and Jarod."  
  
Lyle swallows as hard as he can and begins to nod his head. "Okay." Sydney lets Lyle get up and he instinctively starts to rub his throat. "You made your point. Go ahead down, I'll call Willie and tell him."  
  
Sydney turns to leave but as he gets to the door he turns back to Lyle with a smug grin. "Thank you Lyle. I knew you were a man of reason."  
  
As Sydney gets out to the hallway he is met by Broots. Sydney straightens his vest and shirt before he walks over to the technician.  
  
"How'd it go?" Broots doesn't know if he wants the answer.  
  
"He saw my side after some," Sydney smiles inside and out, "persuasion."  
  
"Persuasion? What's that mean?" Wonders Broots aloud as they reach the elevator.  
  
Back in SL-6, Angelo has pulled the vent cover off and gotten Parker and Jarod into the ventilation shaft. Jarod pulls the grate back on just before Willie, Broots, and Sydney open the door. The sight is one that was not expected.  
  
"They're gone," Willie can't believe it. He pulls the door shut but not before Sydney notices a shadow in the vent. He decides not to say anything but winks in Jarod's direction. All three leave as the members in the vent start to move.  
  
They reach the mid point before sirens start to go causing Angelo to panic.  
  
"Miss Parker in trouble. Jarod in trouble. Must leave now." Angelo keeps repeating himself as he breaks another grate off the outer Centre walls. Jarod and Miss Parker thank him before they go through the new opening. In an instant, they are running to the garages.  
  
"There they are." Shots can be heard as the sweepers find them. Jarod and Parker manage to get into a car but keep their heads down until Jarod finishes the hotwiring. The car starts just after a sweeper jumps in front of them, he dives off to the side as they speed past. Shots fire as the glass in the back of the Lincoln explodes. But they escaped.  
  
Miss Parker sits in the passenger seat shaking her head. "I can't believe in on the run with the prey. She looks over at Jarod but she still can't make sense of it. "Lyle's gonna be pissed." She smiles at the idea. He's so funny when he's angry.  
  
Jarod focuses on the run but can't help to crack a smile. The same image goes through his head as it passes through Parker's. "Welcome to 'life on the road', Parker. This is when it gets interesting."  
  
TBC. Same drill as before, read and rate. 


	3. Vindication

Ouroboros Part 3: Vindication By JayVitolo Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Pretender. I'm just offering closure.  
  
The black Lincoln pulls into a tiny motel in a small part of New York. Jarod steps out of the driver's side as Miss Parker adjusts her seat. She looks out the window and lets out a sigh of frustration.  
  
"Five years ago I dedicated my life to tracking Jarod down. Now I'm on the run from the only place I've known as home. What the hell have I gotten myself into?" Miss Parker looks at her reflection in the window as Jarod comes back out.  
  
"Room 23," says Jarod as he starts the car back up. Miss Parker looks back at him with a grin on her face.  
  
"What name this time?"  
  
Jarod looks at her as the pull into a spot in front of their room. "Dr. Jarod Livingston."  
  
Parker lets out a chuckle. "Dr. Livingston I presume?"  
  
They finish getting the room situated as Miss Parker's cell phone rings. She looks at the phone sitting on the dresser with an inquisitive look on her face. She pops it open and notices the caller ID says Sydney.  
  
"What?" Miss Parker spits into the phone as Jarod looks on.  
  
"Parker? I have some really bad news." The older man sits into his chair looking around his office before continuing. "Lyle has ordered you to be shot on sight."  
  
Parker's eyes grow wide as she looks at Jarod. "And our Boy Wonder?"  
  
Sydney clears his throat. "Renewal Wing."  
  
Parker smiles into the phone as Jarod looks nervous. "That isn't fair. I get the easy way out and Jarod turns into a couch potato. I think I'm a bit more important than he is."  
  
Jarod hears this and runs his hand through his hair. He sits down on the bed as Parker looks at her reflection in the mirror. She sees Jarod through the mirror and can't help but chuckle inside.  
  
"Be careful Parker. I don't know when I can speak with you again. We're being watched by Lyle." Sydney looks down at his desk before looking at a red light in a corner. He shakes his head and lets out a sigh.  
  
"Thank you Syd. We'll see you soon." Parker closes her phone and looks at Jarod. "We're wanted dead or alive."  
  
Jarod's eyes dart around the motel room with a puzzled look on his face. "That isn't good. How're we going to finish what we started?"  
  
Jarod looks up as Miss Parker walks into the bathroom. He walks over to the TV and switches it on before walking back to one of the beds and starts to flip through the channels. A weather update comes on for the small town as Miss Parker can be heard running some water.  
  
Miss Parker sticks her head out of the bathroom and looks at Jarod. "We need to pick up a few things. Namely food."  
  
Jarod grabs his coat as he heads out. Parker walks back out of the small bathroom and lies on the bed as she looks at her phone again. She picks it up and contemplates dialing a number, she finally decides to and waits for the response.  
  
"B-Broots here." The technician sheepishly answers.  
  
"Broots? I need you to look something up for me." She smiles anticipating his response. Surprisingly, it isn't what she expected.  
  
"What do you want from Lyle now?"  
  
"Going a spine there, Brootsy? I need you to find out what he is doing and why he wants Jarod back so bad."  
  
On the other end, Broots shakes his head already realizing this isn't good. He hangs up the phone without responding to Miss Parker ad leaves his desk, realizing now is the chance since Lyle isn't there.  
  
A few minutes after she hags up the phone, Jarod walks back in and drops a bag full of stuff on the chair by the door. Parker looks up at him before getting off the bed and walking over to see what he bought.  
  
She can't help but crack a smile as she empties the bag. "Twinkies, Oreos, Pez, and what's this? Bubble gum? Why is this not surprising?"  
  
Jarod looks back at her before breaking open the box of Twinkies. "Just shut up and eat something. We need to be up and out early, I saw a sweeper walking down the street after I left the store."  
  
After a bit of planning about when they will leave, the two decide to take turns watching for sweepers or any other sign of the Centre. Jarod is the first to sleep as Parker watches the outside from a chair next to the window.  
  
Later that morning, she awakes to see Jarod pacing back and forth in front of the window. She rolls over and notices that the clock doesn't even read five o'clock. She sits up and brushes he hair out of her face as she watches Jarod. He sees her face but then turns back to pacing in the small room.  
  
"What happened?" Jarod looks back at her.  
  
"Sydney called me. Lyle has organized a search party after he heard a conversation involving Broots. Evidently they know where we are and are on their way. We have to leave now."  
  
Parker gets out of the bed and hurries to the bathroom. Water is running and then shuts off as Jarod can hear tapping of a toothbrush. She walks back out and throws her suit coat on before the two leave the room.  
  
Back at the Centre, Lyle watches as Sydney is talking with Broots. He walks out of the shadows and watches the looks on the two men's faces turn sour. He smiles at this and puts his arms on their shoulders, making sure Broots see his thumb less left hand. Broots' face turns to a look of fear and disgust as Lyle clears his throat.  
  
"Gentlemen, I need Angelo for a few minutes. Jarod left a few scrapings on the wall down in SL-6. I figured that maybe he can tell us where they were going, what they were thinking, and how in the hell Jarod is always a step ahead of us."  
  
Broots can't stop looking at Lyle's hand as he tries to answer. "Y-Yes Mr., Mr."  
  
Sydney ends Broots' sentence, "We'll get him down there as soon as possible."  
  
Lyle smiles as he walks in front of the two others. He turns around and faces the two as an elevator door opens behind him.  
  
"That's good. Especially if 'as soon as possible' happens to be now. I'll see you two down there," he looks at his watch and then back at Broots and Sydney, "in five minutes. Bring Angelo."  
  
Lyle turns on his heels and enters the elevator. He adjusts his tie as the doors close separating him from Sydney and Broots.  
  
Broots looks at Sydney. "What are we going to do?"  
  
Sydney's eyes don't leave the elevator doors. "What Lyle told us to. Let's get Angelo."  
  
Jarod is outside the car pumping gas as Parker is inside the building trying to get directions. Jarod finishes and places the pump back before placing the cap back onto the car. He walks in just as Parker finishes finding out where to go.  
  
She looks over her shoulder as Jarod places the money on the counter for the gas. "Let's go. Time to clean the Centre."  
  
The two get back in the car as Jarod starts the drive towards Blue Cove. Parker turns the radio on as they pick up "Highway to hell" about halfway through. The two passengers look at each other and can't stop laughing.  
  
"Why is that so ironic?" Jarod barely chokes out through the laughs.  
  
Back at the Centre, Angelo is freaking out at the marks on the wall. "Jarod scared! Miss Parker nervous!" He runs over to the door and slides down it. He looks up to Lyle with a sad face. "Raines dead."  
  
Lyle walks over to Angelo and grabs him by the shirt, pulling him to his feet. "That's good Angelo. But where are Jarod and Miss Parker now?"  
  
Angelo looks Lyle in the eyes and back at the floor. "Here."  
  
Lyle looks back up and smiles. He walks over to Willie and tells him to keep an eye out for Jarod and Parker before he leaves the room. Sydney walks over to Angelo and helps him up.  
  
"Thank you Angelo. Jarod and Miss Parker would appreciate you lying for them."  
  
Angelo looks up to Sydney. "No lie. Jarod and Miss Parker here."  
  
Sydney quickly rushes out of the room and is closely followed by Broots. Angelo sits in the corner that Jarod was in 48 hours before. He leans against into the corner of the wall before rocking back and forth. He smiles at the thoughts going through his head.  
  
"Jarod has plan for Centre. Miss Parker helps."  
  
Angelo picks up the stone Jarod was using and starts to write on the wall behind him, picking up where Jarod left off. When he is done, there is a picture of a tombstone with "Miss Parker" written on it.  
  
"Death." Angelo sits in front of the picture and rocks himself to sleep.  
  
"Arube? I have some good news for you and the Triumvirate." Lyle spins his chair around to look out his window as he twirls the chord in his fingers. "We have the scrolls and Jarod is coming back to us."  
  
Arube snorts, "I was not informed that he got away again."  
  
Lyle clears his throat, remembering he never reported the escape from the airplane. "Yeah, he um, kidnapped Parker and is holding her for ransom. For a strange reason he agreed to meet me back here for an exchange." Lyle holds his breath hoping the lie works.  
  
"See to it he does not escape again. Bring him to us." Arube shoots back.  
  
Lyle holds the phone away from his ear as the sound of a slamming phone fills his ear. "Arrogant Zulu. You'll get Jarod. But only if I get what I want."  
  
Lyle gets out of his chair after he knocks his phone off his desk. Willie walks into his office preventing Lyle from leaving.  
  
"Sir, we have Jarod and Parker."  
  
Lyle smiles as they both leave his office.  
  
TBC. Tell me what you think. 


	4. Genesis

Ouroboros Part 4: Genesis by JayVitolo Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Pretender. I'm just writing for closure.  
  
Willie is leading Lyle through the hallways of the Centre and to the elevator. As the doors open, Willie turns to Lyle to fill him in on what happened.  
  
"Jarod and Miss Parker tried to sneak in through the ventilation shafts in hopes we wouldn't find them. They are being held on SL-27." The taller black man looks at his superior and cracks a smile.  
  
Lyle looks up at him and grains ear to ear. "It's a good thing you found them. Arube doesn't seem to happy right now; I hope you realize that I'll be taking credit."  
  
Willie looks at the buttons of the elevator as Lyle walks into the doors. The doors shut as the two head down to SL-27, making little to no conversation or eye contact. As the doors open, Lyle leaves first prompting Willie to crack a dubious smile. As the pair walks down the hallway, Willie stands on the left side of Lyle as they walk with a purpose.  
  
"They are over here. We had to cut the lights so they calmed down. Miss Parker was throwing a fit." Willie opens the door as Lyle walks in. Willie turns the light on to show Lyle that nobody is in the room, causing Lyle to spin around quickly.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Lyle tries to keep the door open but with little success.  
  
"Following orders." Willie grins as the door slams in Lyle's face. Lyle starts to kick at the door as Willie laughs.  
  
"This is mutiny. You get me out of here, you son of a bitch. Who the hell gave you this order?" Lyle is grabbing the bars trying to reach for Willie's tie. Willie backs away as a figure walks out from the shadows by the far wall.  
  
"Me." The sounds of squeaking wheels are heard, as Mr. Raines looks Lyle dead in the eyes. Lyle backs away from the door with a look of pure terror on his face. His hands are over his head as he stands in the middle of the room.  
  
Lyle swallows hard before saying anything. "But, but I shot you. And I t, told Willie to take you to the Renewal Wing. How? How?"  
  
"Willie has been my sweeper since the before you showed up. Next time you order somebody to be renewed, make sure he doesn't know the sweeper," wheezes the older man.  
  
Willie walks up behind Raines and places his hands on Raines' shoulders. Raines doesn't break his view of Lyle and takes a deep breathe.  
  
"You'll be here for a while. At least until Arube shows up." Raines grins as he adjusts the oxygen tubes. He brings his gun up to his face before pulling the clip out. As he checks the clip, he looks back up at Lyle. "If you leave, it will be by my hands. Son."  
  
Sydney rushes into his office and is closely followed by Broots, who shuts the doors as quietly as possible. As Broots is looking through the windows to make sure nobody come in, Sydney grabs his phone and starts to dial a number. After waiting a good two minutes for an answer, he slams the phone back into its cradle.  
  
"Damn." Broots looks alarmed at Sydney's outburst.  
  
"W, what? Couldn't you get him?" Sydney's hand is holding up his head before he looks at Broots. Broots swallows hard as he has a look of defeat on his face.  
  
"No. They must already be here. The question is where." Sydney looks around the room in a start of panic and confusion.  
  
Broots goes to sit in a chair by the door, but quickly darts back to his feet. He looks down at the chair before Sydney walks over behind him. Broots hold the object into the light so they both can see it, a clown Pez dispenser. Sydney and Broots both smile as they know what this means.  
  
"Miss me?" The pair turns around to see Jarod sitting in Sydney's chair with his boots on the desk. There is a smile on Jarod's face as Sydney and Broots rush over to him.  
  
"My God, it's good to see you again Jarod." Sydney reaches over the desk as Jarod is standing. Jarod and his guardian both embrace as a sign of an old friendship and trust.  
  
"Don't forget to mention me, Wonder Boy." Miss Parker steps out of the shadows in the opposite corner as Sydney and Broots look over their shoulders.  
  
Broots' face beams with life as he runs over to Miss Parker and quickly grabs her in a hug. Sydney chuckles as Jarod smiles at the sour look on Parker's face. She finally pushes Broots off her as she can't help but crack a smile.  
  
"You do that again and I'll shoot your knees out." Miss Parker tries to look threatening but fails.  
  
Broots nods his head as he back away fixing his shirt. He looks over to Sydney and Jarod before clearing his throat. "What are we going to do now?"  
  
Jarod looks at the floor and then over at Miss Parker before he speaks. "It's time to end this once and for all. The Centre's time is running out and I'm going to make sure nobody else has to suffer like I do."  
  
Broots and Sydney look at each other and then at Miss Parker. She is leaning against a wall to keep herself from falling over. She looks over at Jarod with a look of panic. "Do you know what you are saying? You want me to ends my family's legacy? Poof. Just make it vanish? Like it never existed?"  
  
Jarod walks over to her and helps he sit down in a chair as Broots and Sydney stand in front of them. Jarod kneels next to her and takes her hand in his. He looks her dead in the eyes before he continues.  
  
"This place has taken my life from me. Everybody deserves to know who they are and where they came from. This," he looks around at the walls of the office, "hell-hole has denied me that basic part of life."  
  
Miss Parker looks around at the men surrounding her when she realizes what Jarod is saying. "Jarod is right. This place has cost us all something. Sydney, you lost your brother, Jacob. Broots, you almost died and came close to losing your daughter. Jarod lost his brother, Kyle and has yet to see his mother."  
  
Broots finishes Parker's thoughts without concern as he looks at the floor. "And you Miss Parker, you lost your mother and lived a lie for your whole life."  
  
Miss Parker's eyes start to tear up as Jarod holds her close. She instinctively holds onto his shoulder as he looks up to Sydney and Broots. His face contorts to a look of anger. He starts Sydney dead in the eyes.  
  
"We have to stop this from happening again. You know it is only a matter of time until the pretender program is started again. Let's end this now." Jarod holds Miss Parker closer to him as Sydney runs his had through his hair.  
  
"What will we do?" Sydney looks Jarod in his eyes as Jarod and Miss Parker stand.  
  
"I'll call you when I have everything worked out. Right now you are to act like we were never here. If Raines or Lyle knew we have been talking with you two, it's a one way ticket to the Renewal Wing." Jarod and Parker go to leave through the doors as Sydney and Broots look at each other.  
  
Broots swallows as he realizes something. "You know, that was too easy. They just walked in here, we talked, and now they just leave. Nothing is even that easy here."  
  
Sydney clears his throat as he sits in his chair. "My thoughts exactly." He looks up at the door as he adjusts his tie. "Only thing to do now is wait for Jarod's signal and make everybody else perceive nothing happened."  
  
In the Centre control room, Dr. William Raines lets out a raspy laugh. He turns away from a monitor as he begins to wheel his Oxygen tank towards a gun case. "Go ahead and act like nothing happened, I've seen more than you wanted." He turns to Willie who was standing behind him. "So Sydney and Broots were the ones feeding Jarod information. Deal with them how you see fit." Raines looks back at he monitor as Willie leaves the control room. "What have you got planned Jarod?" 


	5. Betrayal

Ouroboros part 5: Betrayal - Written by JayVitolo Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to The Pretender or its characters. I'm jut writing for fun.  
  
It's been two weeks since Jarod informed Sydney and Broots of his plans. Two weeks since the last time Jarod has contacted his mentor. Two weeks of Raines and Willie watching every move Sydney makes and every keystroke Broots enters. Two weeks of paranoia shattered in one move. The doors of Sydney's office part in rapid succession as Broots bursts into the room. If the doors were made of anything but metal, they would have fallen to the floor. An envelope lands on Sydney's desk, nearly giving the psychologist a heart attack.  
  
"It's here!" Broots can hardly hold in his excitement as Sydney looks at the envelop in the middle of his desk.  
  
He places his book on the table beside him. "What is Broots?" The psychologist holds the envelope up in the air with a pondering look on his face.  
  
Broots yanks the envelope from Sydney's hands and rips it open. A piece of paper flutters to the desk with a distinct blank marker handwriting. The paper lands in front of Sydney face up as Broots continues to speak. "Jarod's plans. Remember?"  
  
Sydney quickly scoops the paper up and looks over it. As the older man reaches the bottom, a smile crosses his lips. He looks up to Broots with the smile still on his face. "Clever Jarod. Very clever."  
  
Broots looks puzzled as Sydney reaches across his desk. He picks up his office phone as Broots starts to look confused. And extension is dialed as Sydney spins his chair around. He holds the paper up, effectively blocking his view out the office widow.  
  
"Raines speaking." An old voice answers the phone.  
  
"Dr. Raines, I have word of where Jarod is. That's what I said. I want him back too. Broots and I will meet you in the garage." Sydney turns back around to see a look of terror on Broots' face. Unaffected, Sydney starts up his paper shredder and places Jarod's message into it.  
  
"YYY-you just made a deal with the devil. What are you thinking Sydney?" Broots can take his eyes off the psychiatrist. "I thought you cared about Jarod, like you regarded him as a son."  
  
"Desperate times call for desperate measures Broots. Raines will be waiting for us. Let's go." Sydney gets out of his plush leather chair and heads towards his doors.  
  
Broots turns his head as Sydney walks past him, but grabs his arm before he leaves. "What would Jarod say if he heard this?" Broots is now staring a hole through Sydney, the overwhelming concern is apparent on his face.  
  
Syd pulls his arm out of Broots' grip as he returns Broots' concern. "Catch me if you can." Sydney walks out of his office with Broots behind him voicing his opinions.  
  
Jarod is looking at a row of candy as Miss Parker walks by holding a bottle of V8 juice in her hands. She stops behind him and grins at the confusion Jarod is showing. She leans in close to him and whispers in his ear. "Grab something genius."  
  
Her voice brings Jarod back to reality. He spins around with a confused look and a foil package in his hand. He looks from his hand to her face. "Pop Rocks."  
  
"With all those brains, he can only manage to say two words." Miss Parker laughs inside as the thought bounces in her mind. She smirks at his new discovery and looks over his shoulders at the display behind him. She reaches past him to grab a handful of the pouches. The look on his face hasn't changed as she grabs the collar of his shirt and pulls him towards the register.  
  
The man behind the counter looks at Jarod and then at Miss Parker. He looks down at the mound of Pop Rocks on the counter before he turns to the register. "What's his problem," the teller mumbles under his breath.  
  
Miss Parker grabs the man's shirt and pulls him close, snapping Jarod back to reality. She stares at him with her cold eyes as the "Ice Queen" makes a return. "What did you say?"  
  
The man has a surprised look is his eyes as Jarod grabs Parker's shoulders. The teller tries to speak but can't choke the words out. He finally gets his throat cleared and speaks, "Your boyfriend just seems to be lost."  
  
Miss Parker lets go of the teller's shirt as Jarod reaches for his wallet. As Jarod pulls his wallet out, Miss Parker responds in an "Ice Queen" voice. "He's just a big child at heart. Now just finish ringing us up so we can get the hell out of here, Junior."  
  
The man complies and is paid for the candy. Miss Parker gives the teller a sarcastic smile as the two leave the store. The teller leans against the cigarette rack behind him and exhales. The threat on his life is over and now he can go on with his life.  
  
As they walk towards the car, Miss Parker opens one of the packets and gives it to Jarod. She looks him at the confusion he has on his face and smiles. "Relax. Put the candy in your mouth."  
  
Jarod does as he is told and winces at the popping sound. He smiles when he realizes he won't get hurt. He looks at the package in his hand and starts to read it. "This stuff is pretty cool. But what's with the warning here? You aren't supposed to mix this with soda?"  
  
Miss Parker grins at this comment. "That's just an old superstition. If you mix Pop Rocks and soda, you stomach explodes."  
  
They reach the car and Jarod looks a little worried as they get in. "That doesn't sound like fun. Has that ever really happened to anybody?"  
  
Miss Parker looks over at him and sarcastically answers his question. "Oh yeah, it happened to me the other day."  
  
A smiling Jarod looks back at her. He opens his mouth so she can hear the popping as he tries not to laugh. The look on his face paired with the pops brings tears of joy to Parker's eyes. "You really like those things don't you?"  
  
Jarod closes his mouth as he tries to concentrate on speaking. "They're great."  
  
The two drive off towards the Centre as Jarod keeps putting more of the candy in his mouth. The pops get louder as Miss Parker tries to stop laughing, but fails every time she looks at Jarod. The sight of the pretender having so much fun, fun he should have enjoyed as a child, brings a smile to her face. But at the same time, she can't get over the guilt inside her.  
  
"Would he be different if he didn't have to live in the Centre? Would he still care about others like he does now?" The thought keeps nagging Parker as she looks out the passenger window at the Delaware countryside.  
  
They pull into an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Blue Cove to prepare the final plans. Parker and Jarod get out of the car and walk into the most recent lair of Jarod's before he speaks again. "Home sweet home." He looks over to Parker with a sad look in his eyes. "Or as close as I've ever gotten."  
  
Miss Parker sighs as she returns Jarod's sarcasm with a stone glare. "Cut the guilt trip. You're the one that wants me to kill my family's legacy." She looks at the table holding the laptop and starts to take her coat off.  
  
"At least you HAVE a family."  
  
Parker spins on her heels and grabs the collar of Jarod's coat, surprising the genius. "What happened to you is NOT my fault. Quit rubbing your discomfort in my face. I don't know if you've looked at my family tree lately, but there are a few nuts hanging about."  
  
Parker lets go of Jarod's coat as he frowns and turns to leave. Parker's heart breaks as she realizes what she did. "Jarod! Jarod, wait." The metal door shuts in her face.  
  
In the bowels of the Centre and elevator opens across from the cell that Lyle is being held in. He looks up at the bars as a black shadow blocks his light. Just as his eyes adjust to the darkness in his cell, a bright laser light shines at him.  
  
"Are you still alive in there?" A wheezing voice beckons him.  
  
Lyle stands and walks towards the door with a trademark grin on his face. His red tie has been removed and his blue shirt has been unbuttoned to reveal his white undershirt. His black suit coat lies in the corner with his tie on top. He walks over to the bars and leans against them.  
  
"Hi dad." Lyle is grinning ear to ear as he realizes this is his chance to get out.  
  
"Cut the crap Lyle. I'm letting you out because I need your help, not out of father/son bonds."  
  
"What? Jarod's back isn't he?"  
  
"That and Sydney has been acting peculiar lately." Raines wheels his oxygen tank over to the door as the sounds of tumblers being turned can be heard. Lyle walks over to scoop up his suit coat and tie as the metal door swings open.  
  
"Peculiar how?" Lyle puts his coat on and stuffs his tie in his pants pocket. He looks back at Raines while dusting off his shoulders.  
  
"He is the one that told me where Jarod is."  
  
Lyle looks at his father with a look of shock. "That is peculiar. Do you trust what he said?"  
  
Raines and Lyle start to walk towards the elevator before Raines speaks again. "He's our only choice." The two get into the elevator as Raines looks over to Lyle. "You promise to behave this time?"  
  
Lyle smirks at the comment and holds his right hand in the air. "Scout's honor."  
  
Raines chuckles at the intended sarcasm. "That's my boy." The doors shut as the two men are on their way to the garage level.  
  
In the garage, Broots is pacing back and forth as Sydney glances at the various cars. Sydney looks over at Broots before clearing his throat. "Relax Broots. Jarod always has a backup plan. I'm sure this won't be any different."  
  
Broots looks back at the older man. "But what if he doesn't? What happens then?"  
  
Sydney runs his hand though his hair before looking at the ground. "Then I'll have to beg forgiveness. But Jarod is resourceful, he'll find ways around what we throw at him."  
  
"Let's hope so Syd. I can't bear to have that man hate me. Not after all he has done to help me."  
  
Raines, Lyle, and Willie all exit the elevator and walk towards Sydney and Broots. Sydney greets them, as Broots looks visibly nervous. Willie walks around to the driver's seat as the other four men climb into the back of the limo. Raines is the first to speak after they all get in. "You better not betray me Sydney. You and Broots are already hanging on by a slim thread and I will be the one to cut it. The Triumvirate wants you to know they will take care of Debbie and Nicholas if needed. It would be a shame to see such beautiful lives go to waste."  
  
Lyle smiles as he rubs where his left thumb used to be, causing Broots discomfort. Lyle reaches into his pocket and pulls out a crimson red leather glove before removing the bandages. Broots grimaces, as he looks at the stub of Lyle's thumb and sighs when Lyle puts the glove on. Lyle looks up at Broots and lets out a chuckle. "If you fail us, I'll make sure you get one of these too." Broots responds with an uneasy grin.  
  
Raines looks at Sydney and then Broots before gathering a sick smile. "Keep in mind that Jarod is to be captured alive. Miss Parker has been deemed expendable, just bring Jarod back alive."  
  
Broots looks across his shoulders at Sydney who has been staring out a window. Broots looks back as he sees a metallic object thrust at him by Lyle. He looks down to discover that it is a handgun, Centre issue, and then looks back up at Lyle. "Wha, what? You want me to shoot Miss Parker?"  
  
Lyle wipes his face with his open hand before looking back at Broots. "Well, yeah Einstein. That is the definition of expendable."  
  
The troop pulls up to an old warehouse just in time to see a figure run into a door. Before the limo stops, sweepers jump out of the vehicle that was following. A group of four surrounds the main door while five more head to the back. Willie stops the limo as Lyle and Raines smile as Sydney and Broots lock glances. Sydney sighs and leaves, prompting Broots to look at the gun he was given before following.  
  
The main door is knocked off the hinges thanks to help from a C4 block and shots ring out as the door hits the ground. Dust is in the air as a smoke bomb is sent cascading through the air before it slams to the ground. A second blast is heard and team two of the sweepers is in. The dust clears as Jarod and Miss Parker are being held at gunpoint just before Broots and Sydney walk in.  
  
Jarod looks up from the ground to see his mentor standing above him. His eyes instantly fill with rage and hatred as he speaks. "Why Sydney? Why?"  
  
Sydney looks down at the main he helped raise and sculpt. "I had no choice Jarod. They threatened Nicholas."  
  
A sweeper starts to take aim at Miss Parker as Jarod is pulled to his feet. Jarod starts kicking the air as he begins to yell. "NO! Don't kill her. I'll go peacefully. Just, just let Parker live."  
  
The sweepers agree, as Jarod is lead out to the limo. As he is pushed in, a gunshot is heard causing Jarod to cry out in anguish. "You promised! PARKER! NOOO!"  
  
Jarod fights with his captors as Lyle points a gun to his head. Sydney and Broots finally catch up with the group and get in the limo before the doors are shut. Jarod looks up at Sydney and spits in his face. "You lied to me Sydney. You betrayed me. And now Miss Parker is dead. All because of you."  
  
"Jarod. I, I"  
  
Jarod looks away from Sydney and focuses back on the warehouse he was just in. "Sydney. I will never forgive you for this, for this betrayal."  
  
Lyle smirks as he watches what transpires. "This is great."  
  
Jarod gives Lyle a cold glare, one that would've made Miss Parker proud. He goes to punch Lyle in the face, but is stopped by Broots. Raines smiles before he finally speaks. "Welcome home Jarod. This time, you will not leave. I guarantee it."  
  
Miss Parker runs out of the warehouse in just enough time to see the limo leaving sight. She smiles as she looks back at the dead sweeper and the guns left behind by Sydney and Broots. She is conflicted inside as her feeling of joy is overshadowed by what Jarod is feeling. "Thank you Sydney. If only Jarod knew what you have done to help."  
  
She walks back into the warehouse and starts to pack a bag with all of the equipment left behind. She makes a mental checklist as it goes into the duffel bag, "Wire clippers, three handguns with a clip each, $4,000 in cash, rope." She looks back towards the road.  
  
"I'll see everybody soon. Don't worry Jarod, Sydney didn't do what you think." 


	6. Retribution

Ouroboros Chapter 6: Retribution Written by JayVitolo  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Pretender. Does anybody know where I can buy them? Also, this story contains a character death and one that is up to the imagination.  
  
A large gray room in SL-27 shelters the pretender, Jarod, from the rest of the world. Schematics and pictures are scattered along the metallic table and the cold chair is resting back first on the concrete floor. Jarod paces back and forth in the room as the silent camera drone tracks his movement. The large white door at the north end of the room slides open as Sydney walks in.  
  
"Jarod, I have heard some rather disappointing news." Sydney has his hands in his coat pockets while wearing a disapproved look on his face.  
  
"I refuse to do any Sims Sydney." Jarod continues to pace without looking in his mentor's direction. His voice carries his depression and almost echoes throughout the room.  
  
"Why?" Sydney walks over to Jarod and tries to put his hands on Jarod's shoulders.  
  
Jarod feels this and escapes Sydney's embrace before ripping a picture in half and throwing the schematics off the desk. He turns his head so Syd can only see the right side of his face. "I could ask you the same thing."  
  
Sydney is able to detect the rage inside Jarod but walks over to the toppled chair. He sets it on the four legs and sits down looking at Jarod. "Don't do this Jarod. You know what they'll do to you if you don't complete the Sim."  
  
Jarod come face to face with the man that raised him since he lived at the Centre. Pain and torment are visible in Jarod's eyes and it is evident that he has not taken good care of himself. "Tell me why."  
  
Sydney's head falls into his hands as he lets out a sigh of annoyance. He looks back at Jarod as he leans back in the chair. "You have to finish the Simulation."  
  
Anger starts to build up inside Jarod as he steps away from the table with his eyes locked onto Sydney's. "Why, so you can sell it to the next bidder? I don't think so Sydney. Every one of my damn Simulations has been used to hurt innocent people. Not anymore. I refuse to finish this Sim until you tell me why."  
  
Sydney stands up from the chair and heads towards the door. The door slides open as he turns back to Jarod. "You know I can't answer that question."  
  
"Why not?" Jarod looks at the psychiatrist. "You've always told me before."  
  
"Because it would lead to further repercussions. I'm sorry Jarod. What happened has happened for a reason." Sydney's eyes start to tear up when he sees the look on Jarod's face. He wants to say it's all a lie and that Miss Parker is still alive, but that would lead to more pain for Jarod.  
  
Sydney leaves the room as Jarod is visibly upset, sending the chair cascading into a far wall. In an instant he is huddled against another wall being bombarded by memories of Miss Parker. His first kiss, the pain she felt after the death of Faith, and the torment they both felt after Carthis. All of it taken away with a gunshot from the one he regarded as his father, Sydney. Did he ever really know Sydney? Was it all a lie?  
  
"I promise to avenge you Parker. Even if it costs me my life." Jarod is in tears now as the memories dance in front of him. He blames Sydney for what happened, Sydney was the one with the gun after all. But why would Sydney kill someone like Miss Parker?  
  
As Sydney walks through the halls, he passes Lyle and Raines. Lyle stops him by grabbing his left arm and looking into his eyes. "Has he agreed to finish the Sim?"  
  
Sydney sighs as he knows what this means. He can't lie to them now the cameras caught everything. "No. Not until he knows why we, I, had to kill Parker."  
  
Raines looks at Sydney with a cold glare. "Tell him it is not of concern. Inform him that if he doesn't agree to do the Sim, there will be dire consequences. Namely, he will never see his family again."  
  
Sydney looks at Raines with a disturbed look on his face. "What are we going to do? We don't know where they are, we can't track them down."  
  
"Who says they will be the ones to die."  
  
"Sydney." Broots walks around a corner and sees him talking with Raines and Lyle. His movement stops as the three men turn to look at him, immediately he freezes.  
  
"What is it Broots?" Sydney looks relieved that the tech has come bye.  
  
"You, um, have a phone call." The lone tech starts to look nervous as Raines and Lyle keep staring at him.  
  
Sydney pulls his arm away from Lyle and walks off with Broots as Raines turns to the man next to him. "Watch those two. They have something planned and I want to know what it is before it happens." Lyle fixes his tie as he turns to follow Broots and Sydney.  
  
Sydney walks into his office while Broots watches through the glass windows of the door. The receiver is picked up just as Sydney sits in his chair. "This is Sydney."  
  
"How's my favorite doctor doing?" Miss Parker seems happier than usual as she responds to Syd.  
  
The older man spins his chair around so he is facing Broots. "Parker?! It's good to see you made it through."  
  
"It feels good to be away. Does everybody think I'm dead?" Concern is evident in her voice as she asks Sydney.  
  
Sydney sighs as he looks up at Broots. "Yes."  
  
"By the tone of your voice, I can tell that is good and bad. Let me guess, Jarod hates you."  
  
"Pretty much. He has refused to eat, sleep, or concentrate on his work." Broots looks upset as Sydney informs Miss Parker of the latest news. "He doesn't trust me anymore, not that I could blame him."  
  
"I'll see you two soon."  
  
Sydney places the receiver back on the phone mount as he looks up at the tech standing in front of him. "She's coming back. Wait until Jarod sees her again, they he won't believe any of us."  
  
Outside Sydney's door, Mr. Lyle is smiling. He heard everything from the beginning of the conversation to the bittersweet ending. Broots and Sydney have betrayed the Centre for the last time, and Miss Parker is coming back for some reason. Raines will love to hear this. He fixes his suit coat and tie before walking into Sydney's office.  
  
"Hello gentlemen. I trust your personal affairs will be held in check while we ready Jarod for extradition." Lyle is still smiling as he states the Centre's plans. Inside he is fighting the urge to confront Broots and Sydney about the 'Parker incident', but he decided against it. Let Raines have some fun.  
  
Broots spins around to come face to face with Lyle. Swallowing hard, Broots tries to leave the room but he is stopped by Lyle.  
  
Lyle looks the frightened tech in the eyes before he glances at Sydney behind his desk. "Get prepared gentlemen, Arube arrives here in the next 36 hours." He chuckles before continuing. "And then there will be changes." He looks back at Broots before losing the grin on his face. "Drastic changes."  
  
Lyle lets go of Broots' arm as the tech sits on Sydney's desk. With a flick of the wrist, Lyle is out of the room as Sydney and Broots trade glances. How much do you think he heard?" The tech ponders aloud.  
  
"Too much." A sigh escapes the older man's lips.  
  
Lyle walks into the cell where Jarod is being held and looks at the man who is almost broken. He tosses some clothes and a jug of water at the pretender before turning to leave. He looks over his shoulder before leaving the room. "Clean yourself up, you look like shit. Arube wouldn't be too happy if his prize looked like a Happy Meal."  
  
Jarod looks at the clothes on the floor in front of him as Lyle exits the room. They are the same clothes he was wearing when he got captured this time, his black leather jacket, the dark gray jeans, and red shirt. The pile clothes is the last thing on his mind as he tears the jug open and drinks the contents, cooling the nerves in him. If Miss Parker was still alive, she would have come to free him.  
  
Now he could care less if he was taken to Africa, it would get him away from the torment and pain of the memories here. Damn Sydney. The only person he trusted stabbed him in the heart.  
  
A black metallic helicopter glides through the sky on its route to the Centre. A group of men in black suits sit in the back; all check their handguns to ensure they're loaded. The one in the middle, towers over the rest by a foot, speaks up to address the entire contents.  
  
"Today, we end a running problem for the Triumvirate. Jarod and the Scrolls will be ours, which means we no longer need the Centre." He looks at the men sitting beside him and the group in front of him. "Mr. Lyle thinks that he will gain control of our misfit creation once we receive what we require, but this is not in our views. You are to cleanse Lyle, Dr. Raines, and anybody else you feel need be. Just make sure we have the Scrolls and the Pretender." Arube folds his hands together before bowing his head in solemn prayer.  
  
The sounds of clicking guns can be heard over the small murmur of the group. One man dares address the boss. "Sir, when are we due to land?"  
  
"When we get there." Arube doesn't break his prayer, but his voice tells he is agitated. "One hour. Be ready."  
  
Back at the Centre, Lyle is pacing anxiously on the helipad. Two sweepers stand next to him, one hold Jarod from behind and the other holds the chest containing the Scrolls. The helicopter comes over the horizon as a smile creeps across Lyle's lips. "Smile boys, here comes the future."  
  
"I don't think so. Given me the Scrolls and give me Jarod." Lyle and the sweepers spin around to face the direction of the demands. A gunshot is heard as the sweeper holding the Scrolls falls to the ground. "Let me say this again. Give me the Scrolls and give me Jarod."  
  
Lyle looks at the sweeper lying before his feet and back at the helicopter. He stares back at the shadows before he smirks. "Yeah, okay sis." Lyle draws his gun and releases two shots in the area he heard the voice.  
  
Jarod looks up as he hears the word "sis" and his face starts to glow. The happiness on his face disappears as he sees Lyle's gun go off. The sweeper holding Jarod freezes as cold steel is buried in his left temple. The gun goes off and the sweeper falls, releasing Jarod. He spins around and sees a face he thought he lost.  
  
"Miss Parker!" Jarod can hardly hold his enthusiasm at the sight of his lost love. He quickly embraces her as she responds with a warm smile. "I thought I lost you Parker."  
  
Lyle spits on the ground before he runs his left hand across his chin. "I'm sick of these reunions." He points his gun at the back of Jarod's head as Parker looks over his shoulder. A look of terror covers her face as she tries to get her gun up in time.  
  
"Drop it Lyle."  
  
Lyle looks over his shoulder to see Raines pointing a gun at him. A look of confusion crosses Lyle's brow as he stares at his father. "Dad? Wait, what? Why are you threatening to shoot me? We had a deal!"  
  
Raines laughs at Lyle's remark. "Jesus Lyle. I thought you of all people could figure that out. Smudge a few things, falsify a few medical records, and tamper with a few samples. You' be surprised what can be done." Raines is now smirking at the confusion on Lyle's face.  
  
Jarod and Miss Parker are now standing side by side as Lyle has turned to face Raines. "Wait. So you're saying you aren't my dad? We aren't related?" Lyle starts to smile at the news.  
  
"You think I would let something as twisted as you be raised by me?" Raines stares down the muzzle of his gun, pointing it at Lyle's forehead.  
  
"That's a good point. Here I am, a murderer of mail-order-brides. And then there is you." In an instant, Lyle pulls his gun up and shoots Raines in his left leg. The older doctor drops in a heap holding his left leg as Lyle walks up to him.  
  
"A person who corrupts another's mind for personal gains. Honestly, looking at it again, you and I are much alike. Expect for you thing. I'm alive." Lyle's gun is now pointing at Raines' heart.  
  
"And you're dead." Lyle squeezes the trigger as a round lodges itself in Raines' cold heart. After the shot, Lyle turns around to see Parker and Jarod but throws his gun to the ground after noticing they have disappeared. He notices the chest is missing as he turns to face the body of Raines.  
  
"Damn it." He kicks the now lifeless form of Raines before the helicopter lands. "They got in the Centre." He looks back to see a group of men climbing out of the aircraft. "Shit." Arube walks out with a group of his Zulu troopers flanking him.  
  
"Mr. Lyle, I see you have had some troubles." Arube looks at the three lifeless forms scattered on the helipad as he adjusts his suit coat. "I trust you have Jarod and the Scrolls."  
  
Lyle swallows as he looks at the ground. "Not on my person." He looks up at the towing Zulu in front of him, wincing inside.  
  
Arube inhales deeply puffing his chest out and exhales slowly. "Then we have a problem." Every word is stressed; pounding more nails into the coffin Parker and Jarod have built of Lyle. Arube turns to the man on his right. "Take Mr. Lyle back to Africa." He looks back at Lyle who has become visibly concerned. "For interrogation."  
  
Lyle opens his mouth to beg, but closes it again as he realizes he has no say. He has lost, his game is over, and he will be lucky to see the African coast. If he plays his cards right, he'll end up with Mr. Parker in the Atlantic. But then he would have to be extremely lucky. A betting man would say the helicopter is the last thing he sees.  
  
Jarod and Miss Parker burst into Sydney's office startling the psychiatrist. He looks up to see the blood stand face of Jarod and the surprised look of Miss Parker. "Oh my god. What happened to you two?"  
  
Jarod looks at his mentor for the first time since he was captured. Now he sees Sydney in a new light. Sydney is a man that holds another's concerns higher than his. He didn't mean to hurt or betray Jarod; he gave Jarod another reason to fight. The reason was the truth of Miss Parker's death, it was all a plan conceived by Sydney and Parker.  
  
Tears fill Jarod's eyes as a flood of emotions hit. "Sydney, Sydney I'm sorry. I didn't know, I'm sorry for what I said."  
  
Sydney waves it off like it never happened. However the truth is still there, Jarod's words hurt because they were meant to be. "I would have reacted the same way in your position. I wish I could have told you the truth, but I was afraid of it being used against you."  
  
He looks over at Miss Parker sitting on a chair by the wall. "Are you okay Parker? You look like you have seen a ghost."  
  
She looks up at him with tear soaked eyes. "Syd, is it possible? Is it possible to think you know somebody inside and out, only to be fooled by them when it matters?"  
  
The psychiatrist looks at her with a dumbfound expression on his face. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Lyle would have killed Jarod and I if." She looks back at the floor and tries to continue but can only end with a sigh.  
  
Jarod picks up where she left off. "Raines stopped him." Sydney looks at Jarod with his mouth hanging open. "That foul demon prevented Lyle from killing us and died himself."  
  
Miss Parker starts to speak again, but refuses to take here glare off the floor tiles of Sydney's office. "He died for us. The devil took a bullet for us." She trails off as tears stream down her cheeks. "The only question I'm left with is why?"  
  
Sydney stares at the lights in his room as Jarod sits next to Miss Parker. She instinctively leans her head against his shoulder as her gaze falls back on the floor tiles. Jarod runs his hand through the back of her hair as he stares out Sydney's office window.  
  
Back on the helipad, Arube barks orders to his men. "Find the pretender and those scrolls. If you have to, blow this forsaken place up. It is no longer of value to the Triumvirate. Go." 


	7. End Game

Ouroboros: End Game written by JayVitolo Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Pretender characters. I wish I did.  
  
In the tech room, words fly across a darkened screen. Buzzing can be heard as a paper dislodges itself from a printer, falling onto a desk. A darkened figure walks over to the paper and picks it up, reading it over. Broots turns away from his desk printer and walks towards the door of the electronic dominated room. "Miss Parker won't like this."  
  
He stops outside her office doors and begs that she isn't there. His pleading with the Lord is ignored as Parker calls him in. "I know you're out there Broots. I can see you through the glass."  
  
The balding tech sighs as he enters her office carrying a paper. He sets it on her desk as he begins to tell her what it is.  
  
"You wanted me to finish the scrolls. Well, here it is." He slids the paper across the desk as he looks to the floor. "But I don't think you'll like it."  
  
Parker scoops the paper up and starts to read it mumbling to herself. "Child known as Jarod. Yadda Yadda. Blah Blah. Fallen angel's plans." She trails off.  
  
Her eyes grow as she rereads the passage. "And the fallen angel's plans of resurrection will fail." She looks up at Broots with a scared expression on her face. "Broots, what the hell does this mean?"  
  
"I, I don't know. I tried to talk with Sydney, but he's been busy reminiscing with Jarod. I ran a search on it, turned up nothing." Broots has not looked up from the floor since he handed the paper to Parker.  
  
"Look at me damn it." Parker slams he hands onto the table cause the tech to jump backwards. She regrets the words already, wishing she could take them back.  
  
"Miss Parker. If I knew, I would tell you. But I don't." He turns to leave the office as Miss Parker looks at his back.  
  
"Broots, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that. It's just." She loses her thought as she turns to the window in her office. 'Why do I always resort to acting cold when I'm scared?' That thought's been stabbing at her for the past six years.  
  
"Frustrating." Broots finishes her train of thought as he lets the doors close behind him.  
  
She goes to follow Broots in an attempt to apologize, but he locks the tech room door behind him. As she stands looking at the door, a scraping noise can be heard in the air vents. She hears the noises and turns to see Angelo looking directly at him. "You don't have to sneak around anymore Angelo." She pulls the grate off as he smiles at her.  
  
Angelo hands her a folder and a DSA, as he looks her in the eyes. "Must read. Must watch." He stands in front of her forcing the document and disc in her direction until she gets the idea.  
  
"I get it Angelo. Thank you." She takes the objects from Angelo and heads back into her office. Once she is there and is sure nobody is watching, she pulls a DSA player out of her desk. The disk is inserted and the machine starts to play. The screen flickers to life, displaying a date of 1- 15-68, with an emotionally disturbed Catherine Parker pacing in an office. Parker leans closer to the screen trying to figure out what is happening, but is shocked to see Sydney walk through the doors in the DSA. He sits in a chair beside a couch as Catherine sits next to him.  
  
"You realize that this is not one of our scheduled sessions, Catherine?" The psychiatrist has a concerned look on his face.  
  
"I am Sydney. But I have to tell somebody this, and you're the only one I can trust." Catherine is playing with a strand of her hair as a tear rolls down her check.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I, I've had an affair with a good friend of mine." She looks at the psychiatrist whose mouth is hanging open. "You have to promise me that you won't tell Mr. Parker."  
  
"When was this?"  
  
"December of 1960." Catherine looks at the floor of the office as Sydney walks over to a window.  
  
"That would mean Miss Parker. She's not Mr. Parker's daughter."  
  
Catherine starts to cry as she realizes what could happen. "Please Sydney. Promise me you will never let anyone find out about this. I have to take this secret to the grave with me."  
  
The DSA shuts off as Miss Parker stares at the black screen. A knock is heard at her door, bringing her back to reality. She quickly looks around her office to make sure she is still alone as the case is shut. She wipes tears from her eyes before acknowledging the door.  
  
"Come, come in." Her voice wavers.  
  
Sydney walks through the doors flanked by Jarod. Miss Parker has yet to look up from the top of her desk, but sniffling can be heard. Sydney looks at Miss Parker behind her desk and notices the DSA player in the middle. "Unsettling news?"  
  
She fights the urge of the Ice Queen. "Very." She locks her eyes with Sydney's. "Is there something you want to tell me about my mother and my father?"  
  
"Not that I can think of." The psychiatrist looks at Jarod standing beside him.  
  
"Well then maybe this could jog your memory." Miss Parker spins the case around and flicks the play button.  
  
The exact images that she just saw play for Jarod and Sydney. Halfway through, Sydney is sitting in a chair with his head in his hands and Jarod keeps watching. The DSA finally stops as Sydney raises his head to stare at the wall across from him.  
  
"Now. Is there something you want to tell me about my mother and father?" Miss Parker asks the question again, only this time with more emphasis.  
  
"Nothing you haven't seen already." Sydney manages to answer through a sigh of guilt.  
  
"Who's my father Sydney?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Is it Raines?"  
  
"She never said."  
  
"Is it Mr. Parker?"  
  
"She never told me."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"I DON'T Know, Parker. Your mother never told me who she had the affair with." Sydney looks visibly upset at having to say those words. "That was one thing she would never tell me. I tried for two years, she never told me."  
  
"Was it you?" Miss Parker stresses the last word, trying to drive a knife through Sydney's soul. She is now standing and leaning over her desk staring a hole through him.  
  
"What?" Sydney leaps to his feet. "How could you say that? You should know I would never do that to your family."  
  
As this has been going on, Jarod has walked over to the folder sitting on the corner of Parker's desk. He opens it and start to read over the contents, humming as he scans. He reaches the bottom and sighs as he prepares to speak.  
  
"Parker, you may want to read this before you start accusing people." He spins the folder around and thrusts it at her.  
  
She grabs it from his hands and starts to look at it, speaking as she goes. "Adoption papers." She looks back at Jarod.  
  
"Read who the birth parents are."  
  
"Catherine Jameson Parker." She looks up at Sydney with a sad look. "And Ben Miller."  
  
The connection is finally made in Sydney's head as he smiles. Ben always brought a smile to Catherine's face, no wonder she would always go to see him.  
  
"I'm sorry I accused you Syd." She closes the folder and throws it back onto her desk as she walks towards the door. As she reaches the door, tears start to form in the corners of her eyes. Her own mother kept a secret from her; everything in her life was a lie. She makes it to the bathroom before she starts to cry, sliding down the wall. Her whole life just got shattered.  
  
Back at her office, Sydney and Jarod are still looking at the door. Sydney sighs as he realizes what just happened to Parker, she just found out that the one person she always trusted told her the biggest lie of them all. Jarod starts to walk after her but Sydney grabs his arm to stop him.  
  
"Let her be. She needs time now." Sydney looks at Jarod and can tell he is upset.  
  
"But I've been there for her in the past. I have to be there now." Jarod's face surrenders his emotions.  
  
Sydney can't help but feel his pain. "She has to get through this on her own."  
  
Broots bursts through the door with a panic stricken look plastered on his face. "Where's Miss Parker?"  
  
"She just left. Why?" Jarod looks at the tech.  
  
"You and Miss P HAVE to leave."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Arube is here and he sent his Zulu troopers after you two. They have been ordered to bring you to him under any circumstance." Broots runs his palm over his hair.  
  
"What about Parker?" It's Jarod's turn to look upset.  
  
"Immediate termination."  
  
Jarod runs past Broots and out of the office to find Miss Parker as soon as possible. Sydney looks at the technician with a puzzled look on his face. "How did you find this out?"  
  
Broots' face lights up with pride as he looks to the doors of Miss Parker's office. "I hacked into the cameras on the helipad."  
  
Miss Parker finally ventures from the safety of the women's restroom to see a frantic Jarod running down the hall at her. She wipes the rest of the tears from her face just before Jarod stops in front of her and doubles over sucking in air.  
  
"Miss, Parker. We have to, hide." He manages to choke the words out as he grabs her wrist. "Let's go."  
  
"What? What's going on?" She yanks her wrist out of Jarod's grasp while staring at him.  
  
"Arube is out to capture me." He grabs her wrist again. "And if you don't get out of here too, his men will kill you."  
  
He looks away from her and down the hall to her right. Three men in black suits meet his gaze and stop. They start to come towards him as he starts to pull Miss Parker. "Shit, they're here. Move now." Miss Parker doesn't have a choice as Jarod starts to physically drag her away.  
  
One of the men opens a phone and dials a number while following Jarod and Parker. "Sir, we found them. Main floor. We're in pursuit now."  
  
Jarod and Miss Parker duck into an unmarked room as Arube's men reach the bathroom. Jarod quickly looks around the small room as Miss Parker tries to figure out what is going on. She looks at Jarod as he drags a table over to the door, trying to blockade it.  
  
"Tell what's happening." She finally manages to speak.  
  
Jarod just looks at her as he wedges the table into place. "The Triumvirate is going to kill you and me unless we can either escape or incapacitate Arube."  
  
A knocking noise is heard at the air duct as Angelo starts to speak to them. "Here. Get out here." Angelo kicks the grate out of the wall and helps both of them through.  
  
As the group passes through the vents, they pass the helipad where Arube and a guard stand. Angelo keeps going but Jarod and Miss Parker stay behind watching Arube and his the guards. Arube walks towards the helipad door as Jarod looks over at Parker. "Now's our chance. We need to get that guard's gun."  
  
They carefully break the grate off the wall while watching the lone guardsman staring at his boss. Miss Parker slips out first followed by Jarod. "Let me handle this." Parker winks at Jarod as she stands up and straightens her suit coat.  
  
She strides over to the guide with a provocative look ad starts to check him out. Her eyes go up and down his body as she begins to speak. "Hey there big boy. You look like you could use some company." She looks him in the eyes and smiles. "And I can assure you, I'm all the company you will EVER need."  
  
His focus on her is so complete; he doesn't notice her reaching for his 9 mm. She leans close to him and whispers in his ear. "I'll be the last woman you'll ever need."  
  
Jarod sneaks up behind him to accept the gun that Parker is holding out. Miss Parker wraps her arms around his neck as she keeps smiling. The guard licks his lips as he focus on Parker's smile. The guard grunts in pain as Jarod brings the handle of the gun down at the base of his neck. He smiles at Miss Parker as the guard crumbles to the ground.  
  
"And you wonder why I'm in love with you." Jarod winks at her.  
  
She gives him an innocent look. "Why Mr. Jarod, whatever do you mean?"  
  
Arube flips his phone open to hear some bad news. "Sir, we can't find them."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
The man on the other end clears his throat. "It's like they just disappeared. We followed them into this room. Then they vanished."  
  
He looks back to the helipad to see Miss Parker and Jarod standing over his guard's body. "Come back up to the pad. They're up here." He drops his phone and starts to walk towards them with his gun pointed in their direction. "Jarod and Miss Parker. It comes to this."  
  
Miss Parker and Jarod turn to look at Arube staring straight at them. Jarod tosses the gun to the ground as Arube stops moving. "I'll go. I give up."  
  
Parker stares at Jarod with a look of pure disbelief. "Wha, what?"  
  
Jarod turns to Parker with a smile on his face. "It's okay. I'll end this now." Arube puts his gun away as Jarod looks back to him after winking at Miss Parker. He holds his wrist out as Arube binds them with a zip tie. Jarod is then spun around and led towards a Centre helicopter as Parker watches in disbelief. Jarod looks over his shoulder at Miss Parker. "I love you."  
  
They both enter the helicopter as the engine starts. The chopper is in the air before Miss Parker is able to stop it. As the vehicle rises past the Centre, an explosion is heard causing Parker to jump back in fear. Tears start to form in her eyes as she realizes the explosion came from the helicopter that contained Jarod. "JAROD!" The tears fall down her cheeks. "I, I love you."  
  
It's now a month later and as far as Miss Parker knows, Jarod died that day. No phone calls, no mail, no uncovered secrets. Nothing. If he isn't dead, he simply vanished without a trace. Now she's been haunting the tech room more than usual. "Still no sign of him?"  
  
Broots sighs for what could be the hundredth time and looks up at his boss. "No Miss P. No sign, no trace, no clues. Same story, new day."  
  
Parker lets out a groan of frustration. "This isn't like him. He couldn't have died. He just couldn't." She hangs her head as she leaves the tech room.  
  
Broots looks back at the screen. "I know. You've been reminding me for the past month."  
  
Parker walks back into her office just before her cell phone rings. She flips it open so fast she almost drops it on the floor. "Jarod?"  
  
A laugh is heard on the other end. "Good guess."  
  
Miss Parker sits into her chair as she sighs out of relief. "I'm glad you're still alive. There's so much I want to say."  
  
"I know. There's time now. Meet me at the Starbright Diner in Newark at 7 pm, tonight."  
  
"I'll be there. And Jarod, you're a free man now."  
  
The other line goes silent. "Jarod? You still there?"  
  
Jarod speaks up again. "What do you mean?"  
  
"We aren't going to stop you anymore. I'll even try to help you assemble you're family."  
  
"Thank you Parker. I'll see you soon." He goes to hang up but Parker catches his attention.  
  
"Jarod. I love you." She sighs into the phone at the pressure taken off her chest. She thinks how good it felt to finally say those words.  
  
"I know. I'll see you there." The dial tone rings in Parker's ears as she closes her phone.  
  
Broots walks in as Miss Parker leans back in her chair. He looks at the smile on her face. "Jarod called you didn't he?"  
  
She looks at him while leaning forward. "You bet."  
  
"Shall I get everything ready to get him?" He's already halfway out the door.  
  
"No."  
  
"Wha, what?" Something doesn't make sense. 'We're always chasing him. Why not now?' That thought bounds through his head like a gerbil on speed.  
  
"It's over." She stands from behind her desk as a smile crosses her face. "We have no need for him." She walks over to him and plays with the collar of his shirt.  
  
Parker looks at his face and laughs at the confused expression. "Relax. I'm in charge now."  
  
She lets go of his collar and heads towards her doors. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a dinner date with Jarod. Hopefully a few things will be resolved." She winks at Broots before letting the doors behind her.  
  
A half hour later, she's in the parking lot of the Starbright Diner waiting for Jarod. His car parks next to hers as he gets out smiling. "Hello again Parker." He winks at her and teases running away.  
  
Parker gets out of her car with a wide smile on her face as she grabs his arm. "Call me Marie. Now let's get something to eat." The two walk into the restaurant arm in arm.  
  
* ~ F I N ~ *  
  
Read and Rate. If the results are good, I might pick up here. You never know. 


End file.
